A Victorious Story: Beck & Tori Season 4
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: The fourth and last season of the story on Youtube, A Victorious Story: Beck & Tori.
1. Episode 1

Tori: 'Hey.'

James: 'You look familiar. Have we met before?'

Tori: 'Maybe. I'm Tori and this is Beck.'

James: 'Hi, James.'

Beck: 'Hey, man.' *James and Beck give each other a hand.*

Tori: 'Congratulations with Ruby. When is your birthday?'

James: 'Thanks. Uhhh… February 19th.'

Tori: 'Really? Mine too.'

James: 'Awesome. Well I probably go find Ruby. Nice to meet you.'

Tori: *She hesitated for a second.* 'Wait!'

James: 'Yes?'

Tori: 'Do you know this boy?' *Shows him the picture.*

James: *Watches carefully.* 'Yeah, that am I but how come you have this picture?'

Tori: 'Uhmmm…. James. I think your my twin-brother. I'm that girl on this picture.'

James: 'What?'

Tori: '10 years ago my brother was kidnapped. We were both kidnapped but because of my health, the people who kidnapped us left me in front of the hospital.'

James: 'I…I don't know what to say. I know I'm adopted, what was your brothers name?'

Tori: 'His name was James. Why do you call you yourself James?'

James: 'Because I remember slightly that people called me that when I was little. I had a concussion when I woke up in the orphanage. A month later I was adopted by dad.. do you remember dad?'

John: 'Well your mom and I didn't know where you came from that was clear but we didn't know it happened like this.'

*They stood there for a minute all quiet.*

James: 'I didn't even know this. Well this explains why I thought to recognize you.'

Tori: 'But it's probably better to do a DNA-test. Just in case.'

James: 'Right.'

Tori: 'Mom and dad aren't going to believe this.'

James: 'Can we go to them now?'

Tori: 'Sure.'

James: 'Do you mind dad?'

John: 'No but I'll go with you.'

James: 'Great. I'll say goodbye to Ruby first.'

*James went off to search for Ruby and say goodbye before Tori, Beck, John and him to the house of the Vega's went.*

At the Vega's:

Tori: 'Mom! Dad!'

Mrs. Vega: *Comes running to the front door with a plate in her hands.* 'What's wrong honey? Everything alright?'

Tori: 'Everything's ok. Look who I found.' *She pointed to James.*

Mrs. Vega: *She recognized him immediately, it was the same boy from 10 years ago only more muscular. She dropped the plate on the floor.* 'DAVID! Come here now!'

Mr. Vega: *Running down-stairs.* 'What's going on?'

Mrs. Vega: 'Look.'

James: 'I know it's so suddenly but I just found out too. We're still doing a DNA-test though.'

Mr. Vega: 'James?'

Mrs. Vega: 'You're so big.'

*James reached to them for a hug after 10 years.*


	2. Episode 2

*It's 2 months later, December. The first Christmas day. A lot of things happened in these two months, 1. The DNA-Test, 2. Cat and Robbie made up again and… Robbie put Rex on the attic for good. He realized that he didn't need Rex anymore since he has Cat now. The only reason he broke up with Cat was that he had to say goodbye to a dear friend. And last but not least 3. Beck gave Tori a promise ring. Alexandra made him think about proposing Tori and since he already gave her a symbol of love. But he still thought that it was too early to get married and he didn't want to rush things.*

At the Vega's:

James: 'Here you go mom.' *Hands her the plates.*

Mrs. Vega: 'Thank you honey.'

*James is Tori's twin-brother. The DNA-Test proved it. Together with his adoption parents he decided to live with the Vega's but he will always think about them as his parents. His name is changed to James Vega and he got the attic as room.*

Tori: *The doorbell rings.* 'I'll get it!' *Goes to the front door and opens it.* 'Hey Beck.'

Beck: 'Hey Beautiful.' *Kisses her on the cheek.*

Tori: 'Come in.'

Beck: 'Thank you.' *Walks inside and raises his hand to the Vega's* 'Merry Christmas everybody.'

Everyone: 'Merry Christmas.'

Tori: 'Today it's just you, me, mom, dad, James and Trina. Tomorrow, well Cat asked me to go to her Christmas party.'

Beck: 'Are we going?'

Tori: 'I thinks so.'

*They sat next to each other on the couch.*


	3. Episode 3

Mr. Vega: *Coming downstairs with a Christmas card in his hand.* 'Look a card from Jack and Alexandra to Tori.' *Hands over the card to Tori.*

Tori: 'They wish us a merry Christmas and a happy New Year.' *Suddenly her eyes widened.*

Beck: 'Tori? Are you okay?'

Tori: *A smile appeared on her face.* 'Alexandra is pregnant.'

Beck: 'Really? Whoa.'

*They heard Mrs. Vega tapping a glass.*

Mrs. Vega: 'Dinner is ready.'

*Everyone took a seat at the table. Beck and Tori next to each other, James and Trina next to each other and Mr. and Mrs. Vega opposite each other. After dinner Tori and Beck decided to take a walk in the park.*

Tori: 'It's unbelievable that I'm turning 18 in two months. Two years of dating with you… well without the break ups and the misunderstandings.'

Beck: 'Time really flies.' *Beck put his right arm around her waist and Tori put her left arm around his waist.*

Tori: 'I love you.'

Beck: 'I love you too.'

Tori: 'It's getting late and chilly here. Lets go home.'

Mrs. Vega: 'Back already? I'm gonna make the guest room ready.' *Beck and Tori took a seat on the couch while Mrs. Vega went to the guest room.*

Mr. Vega: 'So that was a wonderful day. Time to go to bed.' *He stretched and yawned.*

*Everyone went to bed. Tori and Beck gave each other a last kiss before Beck went to the guest room.*


	4. Episode 4

*A couple days later at new years eve. Tori and Beck went to André's house to celebrate the beginning of a new year.*

Tori: *Rings the doorbell.* 'Are you sure I look okay?'

Beck: 'No…. you look beautiful.'

Tori: *Smiles* 'Thanks.'

André: *Opens the door.* 'Hey the lovebirds arrived.'

*Tori and Beck stepped inside when Cat came running to them.*

Cat: 'Tori!'

Tori: 'Hey Cat.'

Cat: 'Hey Beck. Tori, come with me.'

Beck: 'Hey.' *But before he could respond properly, Cat pulled Tori with her to the garden.*

Tori: 'Whoa. Cat. Everything okay?'

Cat: 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Tori: 'Nothing but you pulled me with you.'

Cat: 'Ohw. Right. Look.' *She pointed to someone.*

Tori: *Her mouth dropped.* 'OMG. Is that Jade with Ryder? Kissing?'

Cat: 'Uh-huh.'

Tori: 'Well, they actually make a good couple. Now Jade has a good reason to be possessive.'

With Beck:

Beck: 'What was that about?'

André: 'No idea.'

Beck: 'Well I go find Tori. Lets see where Cat brought Tori.' *He walked to the crowd to search for Tori. Suddenly he was pulled into the closet by someone. He looked up and saw Robbie, who was very nervous.*

Robbie: 'I need your help Beck.'


	5. Episode 5

Beck: 'Sure man, what's up?'

Robbie: *He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it.* 'It's a promise ring I want to give to Cat but…'

Beck: 'You're nervous.'

Robbie: 'Yes. How'd you know?'

Beck: 'I went through the same thing man. When are you going to give it to her?'

Robbie: 'At midnight. When the new year starts.'

Beck: 'So what's the other problem?'

Robbie: 'How do I have to give it to her?'

Beck: 'Just let your heart speak.' *He gave Robbie a tap on the shoulder and went out of the closet to carry on searching for Tori.*

*Meanwhile Tori was searching for Beck as well and looking for him while she stood at the snack-drink table.*

Beck: *Puts his hands in front of her eyes and speaks with a unrecognizable voice.* 'You look kissable.'

Tori: 'Ahhhh. PERVERT!' *She started hitting him on every reachable place.*

Beck: 'Ow! Tori, chill. It's me.'

Tori: 'Beck?' *She pushed him gently on his shoulder.* 'Why did you do that? You scared the fudge out of me!'

Beck: 'I'm sorry. I hope this makes it better.' *Puts his hands around her waist to pull her closer to him and kisses her, she kisses back.*

Tori: *Pulls away* 'Well that makes it a little better.' *He pouts and she smiles.* 'So where were you?'

Beck: 'I could ask you the same thing but I was with Robbie, he wants to give Cat a promise ring at midnight.'

Tori: 'Aww that's so sweet. Cat dragged me with her to see Jade and Ryder kiss. Come lets find Cat and Robbie. I don't wanna miss this. Only 5 minutes until the new year.'


	6. Episode 6

*Tori pulled Beck with her to the garden, they could see the sky filled with millions of bright stars. Just 1 minute until the new year.*

Robbie: 'Hey guys. Have you seen Cat?'

Tori: 'There.' *She pointed to a red-haired girl with a big smile on her face. She waved to them.*

Beck: 'Good luck.' *Robbie went over to Cat.*

*Cat walked to him and hugged him with her, always present, bubbly mood.*

Cat: 'Hey Rob. You're finally here. I thought you weren't coming anymore.'

Robbie: 'Of course I would come.'

Cat: 'So what's up?'

Robbie: 'I have to ask you a question.'

Cat: 'Sure ask.' *Only 10 seconds left.*

Robbie: 'Well…' *5 seconds.*

Cat: 'Is something wrong Rob?' *3 seconds..*

Robbie: 'No!'

Cat: 'Then what's up?' *2…1…Happy New Year!*

Robbie: *Everyone started cheering.* 'I love you Cat and I realize this the couple of months. That's why I let Rex go because you make me happy. I want to give you this.' *He pulled out the box out of his pocket and showed her.*

Cat: *Her eyes widened and rested on the little box.* 'Rob…'

Robbie: 'It's a promise ring and I want to give it to you. I love you Cat. Will you accept this ring?'

Cat: 'Of course Rob. I love you too.'

*They kissed while Beck and Tori smiled at the thing they saw.*


	7. Episode 7

*Two months passed by since Robbie's and Cat's promise to each other. In matter of fact: It's Tori's and James' 18th birthday. But there's one problem: Since the play of senior class is the next day, Beck and Tori have to stay on school to rehearse until 8 PM. The rest could go home but Tori and Beck are the main characters.*

Beck/Aaron: 'Please don't go. Don't leave me!'

Tori/Sara: 'I have to.'

Sikowitz: 'Great! So you can go now. Prepare yourself for the play tomorrow. Oh and Tori. Happy Birthday.'

Tori: 'Thanks.'

Beck: *Smiles* 'I want to take you somewhere.'

Tori: 'That's so sweet but you don't have to.'

Beck: 'You're not turning 18 everyday.'

Tori: 'Okay. Where are we going?'

Beck: 'It's a surprise.'

Tori: *Starts to pout.* 'Aww. But I want to know.' *Shows him her puppy-dog eyes.*

Beck: 'You're torturing me with those eyes but I really can't tell.'

Tori: *Whines.* 'Why?'

Beck: 'Uhh… how old are you again?'

Tori: *Smiles.* 'But I want to know.'

Beck: 'Well. Lets go then!'

*They went to the parking lot to Becks car where they stepped in the car.*

Beck: 'Just one thing: You have to put this sleep-mask on your face.'

Tori: 'Okay.' *He put it on her face and when he was sure that she couldn't see anything, he started driving.*


	8. Episode 8

Tori POV

I wonder where Beck is taking me. I hope he didn't do too much. Ugh… I can't see anything. Why do I have to wear this mask? It creeps me a little bit out.

Tori: 'Are we there yet? I'm getting a little anxious about this mask and all.'

Beck: 'Don't worry. We're here. Now, stay here.' *Tori felt the car stop, hear Beck step out of the car, the door slamming and the door next to her opening.*

Tori: 'I'm a little nervous. Even though I don't know what's going to happen.'

Beck: *Chuckles. He grabs Tori's hands and leads her out of the car to the front door. He opens the door and leads her inside.* 'You may put off the sleeping-mask now.'

*Tori reached for the mask and put it off.*

A crowd: 'SURPRISE!'

Tori: 'Wow….'

James: 'Hey sis. Happy birthday.'

Tori: 'Happy birthday to you too.' *Hugs him.*

Beck: 'We wanted to give you a party. Since you couldn't celebrate properly because of the play.'

Tori: 'It's sweet. I love you guys.' *Tori's parents, Beck's parents, Cat, Robbie, André, James and Trina were there.*

Cat: 'Present time! Here Tori, mine first. I already gave James his.'

Tori: *She opened it, it was a cup with an unicorn on it.* 'Uhh…thanks Cat.'

*The party went on until midnight, then people left since it was still a school-week.*


	9. Episode 9

*Beck was the last one who was going away.*

Tori: 'Thank you.'

Beck: 'For what?'

Tori: 'This day.'

Beck: 'You don't have to thank me. I'll do everything for you because I love you.'

Tori: 'I love you too.' *They both leaned in and kissed…..for a while.*

Beck: *Pulls away.* 'You should get some rest. Tomorrow is an important day.' *He pecked her on the lips and then got into his car and drove away.*

The next day:

Cat: 'André?'

André: 'Hm?'

Cat: 'Have you seen Tori? '

André: 'At her locker.'

Cat: 'Thanks.'

*She went to Tori, who was getting her clothes from the play out of her locker.*

Tori: 'Hey Cat. What's up?'

Cat: 'Nothing. Just want to wish you good luck.'

Tori: 'Thanks. Just 3 hours left. I have to rehearse. Want to walk with me to the Black Box.'

Cat: 'Sure are you nervous?'

Tori: 'A little bit… or maybe a lot.'

Cat: 'Don't, you'll do great.'

*The girls made their way to the Black Box where Tori and Beck are going to shine for the last time on Hollywood Arts… together.*


	10. Episode 10

At the play, 3 hours later:

Tori/ Sara: 'What should I do?'

Cat/ Megan: 'I think you should go. Even though I'll miss you. It's a chance of a lifetime.'

Tori/ Sara: 'And Aaron?'

Cat/ Megan: 'He'll understand eventually.'

An hour later:

Lane: 'Tori, great performance. I want you to meet Mr. Lucas. He's an agent.'

Mr. Lucas: 'Hi. You were incredible. I've seen you on "What Happens In Hollywood?" and I'm searching for somebody with a talent like yours.'

Tori: 'Wow. I'm honored.'

Mr. Lucas: 'You can go with me and graduate early. It means that over to days, this Friday, we're going to leave to New York and get schooled by the best teachers while you play on Broadway. It's last minute but I've been searching for a really long time now.'

Tori: 'I… I don't know what to say.'

Mr. Lucas: 'Just think about it. I don't have to know until tomorrow. Here's my card.'

Tori: 'Thanks…' *Lane and Mr. Lucas went to the other side of the room to talk with other people.*

Tori POV

What should I do? I thought I was going to UCLA, together with Beck. How do I have to tell him?

Beck: 'Hey. You coming?'

Tori: 'Where?'

Beck: 'After party.'

Tori: 'Oh, right.. sure.'

Beck: *Sits next to her.* 'Is something bothering you? You can tell me.'

*Tori tells him everything. Beck just stared when Tori finished speaking.*

Tori: 'Beck? Are you okay?'

Beck: 'Uhh… are you going?'

Tori: 'I don't know. What do you think I should do?'

Beck: 'I don't know Tor. I love you and I always will.' *Sighs* 'Come on. The others are waiting for us.'

*He helped her Tori stand up and together they went to the after party.*

Cat: 'Tori! Beck! You two were great.'

Trina: 'Wow. You tow look like someone died.'

Mrs. Vega: 'What's wrong honey?'

*Tori tells them everything and meanwhile Beck walked away.*

André: 'Hey.'

Beck: 'Hi.' *Runs his hand trough his hair.*

André: 'I heard the thing from Tori.'

Beck: 'Yeah.' *Sighs.* 'Don't get me wrong. I'm so happy for her but…'

André: 'You'll think you lose her.'

Beck: 'Yeah.'

Tori: *Heard everything and shows up in front of him.* 'You won't lose me. Listen Beck. If you don't want me to go…'

Beck: 'I can't say whether to go or not to go. I want you to be happy.'

Tori: 'We're gonna figure this out. Everything will be alright.' *Hugs him and rubs his back.*

Beck POV

I don't want to let her go but I do want her to be happy and if that means that I have to let her go then…..


	11. Episode 11

Tori POV

It's Thursday morning, 2 AM and I have to make a decision. The love of my live or my career. Actually I know what to do and I'm going to call Mr. Lucas later for my answer. It hurts but I have to follow my heart.

At Hollywood Arts:

Tori: 'Hey Beck.'

Beck: 'Hey.'

Tori: 'I called Mr. Lucas.'

Beck: 'And?' *Tori looked down.* 'You're going.'

Tori: 'Yeah.' *He sighs.*

Beck: 'I'll miss you but I want you to be happy.'

Tori: 'I miss you already but I'll be back over 2 months for graduation. Can't wait to see you in your gown.'

Beck: 'Lets tell the others.'

*They walked hand in hand to the class of Sikowitz, where they announced it. Everyone is happy for her but also sad to see her leave so soon.*

*The next day at the airport after school. All Tori's friends were there to say goodbye including Becks parents and her family. Even Jade and Ruby were there.*

Jade: 'Make a good word for me there on Broadway.'

Tori: *Smiles.* 'Sure I will.'

Cat: *Sobbing* 'I'll miss you.'

Tori: 'Miss you too.' *They hug*

André: 'Take care.' *She smiles.*

Robbie: 'I….' *Starts crying.*

Tori: 'Aww… Robbie I'll miss you too.' *Tori hugs him but he won't let go so Cat drags him away.*

*She hugs and says goodbye to everyone. Beck as last.*

Beck: 'Call me when you get there?'

Tori: 'Of course.' *They glare into each others eyes and then share a temporarily last passionate kiss.*

Mr. Lucas: *Clears his throat.* 'It's time to go.'

Tori: 'Right. Bye.'

Everyone: 'Bye, we'll miss you.'

Beck POV

When I saw her disappear, I just… I cried. Then I went home. I'll miss her. Everyday.

Two months later at graduation:

Sikowitz: 'Class of 2012, here's Beck Oliver. His speech and his school choice.' *Everyone cheered.*

Beck POV

I made my way up to the stage and I started with my speech. When I was about to say my school to where I was going to go next fall, I saw her in the crowd. Smiling. I went quiet. She smiled again and winked at me. Then I gain my voice back and carried on.

Beck: 'I send a form to Juilliard School For Performing Arts in New York and I got accepted. It's not only a good school but it's also in a place where I can be close by my love of my life: Tori Vega…. I love you. ' *She send him a hand kiss and didn't even bother that everybody was looking at her.*

Tori POV

Everything is going to be just fine. I can be with Beck and my career is going great. I'll never forget my time here on Hollywood Arts. I survived together with my friends and family.…

I made it shine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So. That's it. All the seasons are here on . A couple things: One, I probably update Tell her this week or next week since I'm still working on the fourth Chapter and Second, have a Happy New Year, best wishes for 2012. ;D**

**~ Ayamas4Ever**


End file.
